King's Time
by mxxxr18
Summary: The King has arrived! King's Game. It was a fine day for the whole class until their octopus teacher suggested to play something to bond with his beloved students. Turns out, that fine day became quite hellish. A multi-chaptered fic that centers around the whole class and their shenanigans.
1. PROLOGUE

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

"You're toying with us, right?" Terasaka grumbled. He knew that their teacher was up to no good once again.

The yellow octopus grabbed a plastic cup and shows it to the whole class.

"That's absolutely wrong, Terasaka-kun! All I wanted was to spend time with youuuuu," he cried.

The class furrowed their eyebrows and stare at him in disbelief.

Isogai raised his hand and asked,

"Uh, sensei, how are we going to play then? There's 29 of us, is that even possible?"

Stripes appeared on his face and gave Isogai a sharp grin.

"That's why I have this cup here! Instead of using sticks and straws, we are going to draw, who ever picks the paper marked the king, shall give the rest an order!"

A chuckle was heard from the back which made the whole class turn to the red head.

Oh god no.

"Bring it on then," the red head challenged.

It's happening.

The class swore that they never wanted him to be the king or else, hell will break lose!

After a long debate, they had no choice but to follow their teacher's silly request.

They gathered around in a big circle with the small plastic cup in the center.

Koro-sensei shake the cup and let everyone draw.

They gulped as they stare at the piece of paper they're holding thus the whole King's game has begun.

Silence filled the whole classroom and everyone took a mental note of that one special rule.

Never shall defy even the silliest request for the King's orders are absolute.


	2. PART 1

**PART 1**

* * *

"Number 8, number 12 and number 15, I want you all to dance like a ballerina while number 7 tells the whole class what he feels about number 21!"

Unbelievable.

Really.

"You're joking, right?!" Terasaka threw a rubber knife but their "King" dodge it with his mach 20 speed.

"Why do you have to be the first king?! You cheated, didn't cha?!" Nakamura fired her gun but missed her target.

"That's like... One, two, three, four... Five of us! Hey sensei, isn't that a bit too much?" Kurahashi exclaimed.

"The rule, my students. The rule!" Koro-sensei screeched.

"...well who was number 21?" Sugino asked.

Everyone remain silent for a moment until one of the students slowly raises her hand.

Sugino jawdropped in disbelief.

It appears to be that his number one crush Kanzaki got the number 21 and he has to tell the whole class about what he really feels about her.

"I-I...!" He panicked. They all noticed how startled he was. Kanzaki just stared at him with a faint smile on her face.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." He was in a dilemma. Is it the time for him to confess or could he make up something for a while?

Everyone gawked at him. Koro-sensei whose face was yellow now transformed into a pinkish shade with a mocking smile on his face.

"Go on, class, this is really interesting. Nurufufufu~"

"We will definitely kill you after this!"

The group charged forward and formed their respective positions.

Terasaka, Kurahashi and Nakamura formed a line with Sugino and Kanzaki in front of them.

Karma took out his phone which made Terasaka glare at him.

"Go on, go on, it really is interesting!" He teased.

"You bastard, I'm going to get you after this!" Terasaka growled.

And so the three of them had no choice but to start dancing.

Sugino clenched his fists and look at Kanzaki straight in the eye.

He gulped and so thus the words he never thought he would say escaped his lips.

"I-I like you Kanzaki-san! You're such a good friend to me and I hope our friendship will last forever even after class E!" He froze.

Oh god what was that.

Kanzaki just smiled at him and thanked him.

"Me too, Sugino-kun, you're a good friend of mine and I also hope the same."

Oh god no.

Is it over?

Probably it is.

Sugino crawled back to his place and gave Nagisa a troubled look.

His friend tried to comfort him and patted his head.

"You can tell her the real one after this though," he encouraged.

Sugino look so down in the dumps and can't even look at at Kanzaki straight in the eye.

The game went on with Koro-sensei as the king for three consecutive times.

Yoshida had to go in front and yell that his hair was like a curly spaghetti, made everyone laugh out loud especially his gang _the fact that he has a curly hair, it does look like one though._

Kirara had a staring contest with Itona with Okajima who's dancing topless in front of them. _Almost made the whole class especially the girls puke. It went on three minutes straight but in the end both of them forfeited to show mercy to their classmates who was disgusted by Okajima's dancing._

And that thing about Sugino and Kanzaki earlier.

However, the game didn't end there just yet.

Now, the whole class is determined to get the king and take revenge on their teacher.

Blood lust aired inside the room which made Koro-sensei feel delighted making green stripes appear in his face.

"That's the spirit, everyone!"


	3. PART 2

**PART 2**

* * *

Another shake was made thus making the pieces of paper Everyone looked so tense. Once the mixing was over, the class rushed to pick a piece as if their lives depend on it.

Others look so exasperated while the others look relieved. Their rolled to meet their teacher's gaze when they noticed that this time, he looks so disappointed.

If it's not him, then who's the king?

"Erm," their eyes swiftly moved where the sound came from.

"I am the king!" She chirped.

The whole class gave out a relieved sigh.

It's Ritsu, what could possibly go wrong right?

Wait.

They all stared at her with disbelief

"H-How-" Terasaka questioned.

"Well this is a class game right? I'm still a part of the class, am I not worthy enough for you to join?" She gave him a gloomy look. Sharp eyes darted Terasaka making him feel guilty for what he has said.

"Go ahead, Ritsu-san," Kayano cheered.

"Okay!"

Ritsu took a deep breathe and showed them a sly grin.

Oh no, wait.

"Number 19 please kiss number 9!"

Maehara flinched. He was number 19 if number 9 was a cute girl in then why not? It's totally favorable for a womanizer like him.

He stood proudly and went in front.

"Alright, number 9! I will be gentle, I promise" he winked. The girls gave him a blank look with Okano glaring at him in disgust.

Maehara caught her and thought,

"Was it Okano?"

Well if it's Okano, he wouldn't certainly have any problem with that.

Number 9 proceeded and stood in front of Maehara.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

In front of him, he saw a tall yellow wait, pink figure blushing and covering his eyes.

"Please be gentle, Maehara-kun," Koro-sensei said in a shy tone.

OH MY FREAKING GOD.

Maehara signaled his classmates for help but they just ignored him. They knew very well that he actually deserve it for being a womanizer he is. The others couldn't help but to laugh and tease him. Oh come on, this is a once in a life time chance to kiss their perverted alien teacher! Well except the fact that this isn't what he expected. Really.

THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!

"WAIIIT- WHAT IF I REFUSE? IT'S POSSIBLE RIGHT?"

A shoe suddenly went flying towards hime and hit him un the face.

It was Okano's.

"Never shall defy even the silliest request for the King's orders are absolute," she threatened.

Maehara gulped.

She looks really serious about this.

Instead of calming Okano down, the class even cheered for her.

"Seriously?" He thought.

"What are you going to do, Maehara-kun? You shouldn't keep sensei waiting," she said.

Maehara stiffened and precede to do what he is told.

Slowly, he shifts his head near Koro-sensei's closing his eyes he planted his lips on top of Koro-sensei's chin much to his classmates' surprise.

"EHHHHH?!"

"What? It's still a kiss, right? The king didn't even specify where!" He defended himself.

Suddenly, something went flying and knocked Maehara dead.

It was Okano.

Apparently, she was pissed off the fact that Maehara is acting strange, _for her that is_ , she gave him a flying kick.

Koro-sensei gleamed upon seeing his students and took a mental note to himself.

 _It seems like Okano's a jealous type._

"This is really fun, isn't it? Nurufufufu~"

"Alright, I am definitely going to be the king!" He weakly exclaimed.

They returned the papers and gave the cup another shake. The cup was soon passed around the class for them to draw until one of them victoriously stood up and let out a cackle.

"I AM THE KING!"

"Don't worry, I won't be that harsh! Number 11, I want you to kabedon number 16 and play a pocky game! And I want it to make it look like as if it came from a manga! Koro-sensei, may we?" another cackle was heard. Koro-sensei nodded and handed her a box of pocky he took out of his secret pocket.

"F-Fuwa-san-!" The respective students protested.


	4. PART 3

**PART 3**

* * *

"Fuwa-san-!" The both students protested.

Nakamura nudges Karma and gave Kayano a meaningful look while Nagisa on the other hand was sweatdropping as he handed the piece of paper a paper written the number 11. That then made Kayano fluster and hid behind Okuda's back.

"Ne, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan, let's go!~" Nakamura cheered Karma dragged the two in front.

They forcefully trapped Kayano with Nagisa blocking her and gave her a pocky stick.

"I'm sorry, Kayano-san," he sighed.

Kayano closed her eyes tight shut. She couldn't bear to see Nagisa's face getting close to hers or else, her heart and mind will explode.

Behind them was the class anticipating. Karma and Nakamura got their phones on taking videos of that very moment.

Nagisa starts to bite the other tip of the pocky stick and so he began to get closer to Kayano's face. While trying to keep himself cool, he noticed that Kayano is now as red as Karma's hair, he became so conscious.

Her shoulders were trembling and all that she had in mind is that sooner or later, Nagisa would be claiming her lips. She should be happy but she didn't imagine it to be happening in front of the whole class just like this.

"Closer..." The class muttered as they attentively stare at the pocky stick that is now a few centimeters before each of their lips touch.

"Closer..."

Nagisa closed his eyes and prepared himself on what may happen next until,

"COME ON! HURRY UP AND KISS ALREADY"

The pocky stick snapped and both of them opened their eyes blushing as they found that their face were at least three centimeters closer to eachother.

The class quickly scanned for the culprit and found Koro-sensei ducking

"YOU RUINED THE MOMENT, DIDN'T CHA KNOW?!"

"HOW DARE YOU- THEY WERE SO CLOSE!"

They threw rubber knives at him and even fires their gun.

Nagisa and Kayano sighed.

"At least that was over,"

Kayano smiled at him and thought that the game wasn't that bad. For her at least.

After the doing the dare, they drew another. It may not seem like it but on Koro-sensei's perspective, he can see that his class is definitely having fun despite of the shenanigans.

Okajima immediately leapt for joy upon seeing the piece of paper he has.

It has begun.

Known as the class pervert, they are pretty sure that he's up to something absurd, not to mention, really perverted!

"NUMBER 28, NUMBER 4 AND NUMBER 2 MUST STRIP IN FRONT OF THE KING WHILE DANCING THE MACARENA!"

See?

"THERE'S NO WAYYYY!" Everyone protested. In a matter of seconds, pieces of paper, pencils, erasers, basically anything they could find started flying towards him.

The three students didn't seem to care that much though. Yes, they are embarrassed but what else could they do right?

Takebayashi, Sugaya and Mimura stood in front of Okajima which made everyone's jaws drop. More especially, Okajima's.

"WHAT-"

He was expecting a cute girl or something to strip but these guys?

Nakamura started giggling and as a domino effect, the class followed.

They all give Okajima an evil look on their faces as if they are saying him, that it wasn't what he really has been expecting.

"I'm going to run you over after this, Okajima." Takebayashi taunted.

Sugaya let out a exasperated sigh and said,

"Let's get this over with,"

"For a second there he looks like a willing victim," Mimura thought though he actually knew that Sugaya was just pressured, he wanted the embarrassment to be over already.

On cue, the three of them removed their clothing leaving only their underwear on, Ritsu played the song on Okajima's behalf and so the three started dancing.

"T-This is not what I wanted!" Okajima complained.

"What do you mean?! You're the one who ordered this, suffer the consequences, pervert!"

He is sure of himself that he might not be able to sleep tonight after this heck of a game.

The class didn't want to give up just yet, most specially the boys who wanted to get the throne of the king. They had another round and drew but this time, it was a bit surprising. _Wait, wasn't it that surprising yet?_

Okuda nodded and raised her hand, trying to control her nervousness, she spoke and declared that this time, she is the king. The others praised her for that though.

"Oh, Okuda-san, go ahead!" Koro-sensei encourages.

Before saying anything that might offend her classmates, Okuda tried her best to construct her thoughts carefully. Well she knows that the whole class was having fun but she didn't want to become that rash after seeing the reaction of her friend Kaede from earlier not to mention, the others.

Karma tapped her shoulder and whispered,

"Do you need any help, Okuda-san? I have plenty of suggestions here!"

Kayano furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing what Karma said so she replied,

"That's cheating, Karma-kun! Please let Okuda-san do what she please and wait for your turn to be the king!"

"Oh god, Okuda-san please refuse immediately!" Maehara and Sugino twitched.

Okuda just gave him a faint smile and nodded. Karma shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look as if he was telling "do want you want then,"

"I-I can say this!" She thought.

"Number 20 please go to number 29 and give her or her a weird hairstyle w-while singing a nursery rhyme!" She stuttered.

That was surprising indeed. Surprisingly easy. They figured that Okuda must have been scared to offend anyone but then wouldn't still be fun to know who will be singing right?

"Awww Okuda-san, you should have ordered something else! Like using them to completely embarrass someone here in our class!" Karma remarked. Terasaka twitched and gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh wait 'til you receive your own karma, Akabane!" He snorted.

"For a second there I thought we are going to meet second hand hell," Maehara couldn't help but to comment. It always feels uneasy for him to see the two together. He couldn't even imagine what else could happen if these two hook up.

"Okay, number 20 and number 29, proceed in front please!" Their classmates called.

* * *

A/N: this is longer than what I expected. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm still working on the next chapters but I would really love to hear some suggestions or ideas from each and everyone of you since I got to admit, I'm kinda lacking some hahaha! Go ahead and send me a private message or write a review, I would really appreciate it! Again, thank you so much for reading this, I will do my best to make it more interesting and chaotic hahaha! Reviews please, thank youuu!

PS: just a heads up, this will only have more or less than six parts depending on how many chapters it will take me to reach the ending I wanted.


	5. PART 4

**PART 4**

* * *

"Okay, number 20 and number 29, proceed in front please!" Their classmates called.

Much to their surprise, the stoic duo stood up and gave eachother a stare.

Kurahashi handed Hayami some hair ties and the latter girl sighs. Behind his long bangs on the other hand, Chiba was sort of nervous. He seriously prefer his hair that way but since he and Hayami got caught up in such a dare, well that leaves them no choice but to comply.

It wasn't that hard? At least Okuda was still thoughtful of her classmates. Or so they thought. Hayami flushed upon realizing that she has to sing, not to mention, a nursery rhyme.

Really now?

Known to be one of the serious students in class, this is definitely challenging for her to do!

Okuda bowed her head with her lips murmuring the words, "I'm sorry" the duo just gave her an assured look saying that it's really fine. _As if everyone of them in class has a choice, right?_

Their teacher watch the two and couldn't help himself to fanboy deep inside. This is the third wait, no, fourth pair in class, it seems like everything's so timely, he's so happy! He so thought that this game would really be a good source of some juicy gossips.

Hayami sat behind Chiba and grabbed sections of his hair. She started humming while braiding.

"Up above, the world so high, like a diamond in the sky~"

Okajima was trying to hold back his nose from bleeding. This is the first time they heard Hayami sing and it was surprisingly music to their ears, especially for him who has a huge crush on the tsundere sniper. The girls just stared at his with disgust though. _Seriously, is it even necessary to nosebleed?_

A portion of Chiba's hair was lifted into a ponytail while another side was braided. When she was about to tie the bangs, he fidgeted and jumps away from her. Behind those long bangs, Hayami can see that Chiba is begging not to tie the bangs. She shrugged and left them be and their classmates reacted.

"Hey, Chiba-kun, it isn't a weird hairstyle if your bangs weren't tied!"

"Yes, Chiba-kun, let Hayami-san tie you bangs!"

Out of the blue, Kurahashi asked if he has eyes because she wants to see it so bad. Her classmates sweatdropped upon hearing her silly question.

"That reminds me, we haven't seen you behind those long bangs yet, Chiba-kun!"

"We want to know if you really have eyes!"

Chiba twitched, "I have eyes!" He defended. What kind of a skilled sniper he is if he doesn't have eyes? It's not even possible!

"I get so conscious without it, please refrain from asking about my bangs," he said sternly.

"Chiba-kun, your classmates are right! Hayami-san, please go ahead and tie his bangs, that's what Okuda-san ordered right?" Koro-sensei encourages while nudging the two and Okuda.

Okuda just gave them an apologetic look, especially Chiba.

Hayami had no choice. Their classmates were anticipating.

"We can finally get a chance to see his face!" They thought.

She took a portion of his bangs and ties it however, Chiba immediately covered his eyes with his palm much to the class's surprise.

"WHYYY?!"

"I told you, I get so conscious." He said.

Hayami had an idea and wrapped her handkerchief around his face like a blindfold.

"I guess this will do for a while."

"Thanks, Hayami-san."

"She's even helping him!" Disappointed, Hayami managed to tie Chiba's hair into a weird hairstyle and even sang while she's at it however, this wasn't the class was really expecting to see though. They swore they were close to finally seeing his full face! Most especially, to see his eyes. _For them, it seems like Hayami just wants to keep the sight all to herself._

A lot more crazy stuff happened soon after.

Terasaka got it again together with Hara, Muramatsu, Kimura, Fuwa and Nagisa to have a bird calling contest with Kurahashi as the the king.

Terasaka tried to prance around while chanting together with Muramatsu. Kimura was trying to do some hand signals while reciting some words.

"I'M DOING EVERYTHING I CAN, WHY WON'T YOU GODDAMN COOPERATE WITH ME, FREAKING BIRD?!"

"YOU'RE SCARING IT, TERASAKA!" His classmates and Koro-sensei reacted.

"Lalalala~ hey, birdie, come to me please!" Fuwa tried to sing like a bird in order to catch the bird's attention but end up failing for the bird didn't even budged.

"...am I tone deaf? Now I don't feel like going to the karaoke after this..." She sulked with Yada and Okano comforting her.

Nagisa on the other hand... Well he tried chanting some things but he knew that what he was doing was definitely ridiculous.

"Uuhhh... Bird-san, come here, please"

His classmates sweatdropped. Nakamura couldn't help but to laugh and Kayano was just blushing, trying to control herself from laughing.

"Really now, Nagisa-kun?" Karma commented.

In the end, none of them succeeded. _Except for Hara who thought of bribing the bird with food in the last minute._ Kurahashi was surprisingly pleased though.

Food always wins.

On the other round, Takebayashi was the king with Yada, Okano, Hazama, Itona and Yoshida being ordered around to act like some anime character while cosplaying plus dance the carameldansen. _Too much for the class otaku's fantasy, huh?_

Okano couldn't hide the fact that she is really uncomfortable with the maid outfit she's wearing. Not to mention, she was too conscious that Maehara might have been staring at her while wearing such an outfit.

"Hey Okano, you-" before Maehara could even finish his sentence, she unconsciously knocked him dead. Again.

"Goddammit you two should get along already!" The class thought.

"Wow, Yada-san, you look so pretty!" Both Kayano and Kurahashi complimented. Yada just gave the two a sweet smile as thanks.

Even the boys couldn't stop themselves from staring.

"She's as pretty as Bitch-sensei except Yada-san isn't a bitch like her!" They thought.

They soon noticed that Kayano was staring intently on Yada's breasts that is really obvious on the bunny outfit she's wearing.

"...I will definitely have something like those someday!" She thought. Kanzaki patted her seeing how her friend was so eager about it.

What caught most of the girl's attention was Itona.

He was wearing a female sailor uniform and they admit, he looks like an elementary kid in that outfit.

"Itona-kun, you look so cuuute!"

"Haha! He really looks like a cute elementary student!"

"I don't know if I should be happy but I am kinda offended." He said.

"Who knew these outfits would come in handy?" Rio said as she massages the bottom of her chin.

"Hmmm, should we have a cosplay soon?" Koro-sensei blurted out of the blue as he watched his students.

"NOT HAPPENING!" They retorted.

"Alright, now that it's over, let's have another round!"

"I still haven't got a chance to be a king!" Terasaka grunted.

"Me neither, let's get this on, shall we?" Isogai passed the cup around on more and let each of his classmates draw.

This is starting to become more fun than expected.

* * *

A/N: get those suggestions coming! I'm trying to update every now and then, all thanks to those ideas I get from your suggestions. Please stay tune for I am whipping up more things in the next chapters.

Want more from the class E pairs? We'll see want I can do about that! Thank you so much! More reviews please, thank you!


	6. PART 5

**PART 5**

* * *

Moving on to the tenth round, this game is slowly turning a death battle.

At first, they didn't agree with the idea of playing this game until they all got determined to take revenge on their octopus teacher but now, it seems like some of them also wants to take revenge on eachother. _If that's how we are going to put it up._

No one wants to give up just yet. Everytime the cup gets passed around the class, they all have their hopes up to get the throne of the king to let out each and every whim they have in their minds and for them, it would be really rewarding. For the sake of embarrassing eachother, taking advantages not to mention, getting to more about them.

With every given dare, it never fails to excite every member of the class and anticipate what's gonna happen and who is going to in it.

What a weird way to keep the class together, huh?

Nagisa knows himself that it is hopeless. He could hope for it but he didn't want to expect. He knew very well that expectations can only lead to disappointment so as the pieces of paper gets drawn, the participants hoped for the better.

Unfolding the worn out piece of paper, Nagisa's eyes widen as he saw what's written in it.

"I am the king..." He muttered.

Karma raised his eyebrow in curiosity and thought,

"What kind of order would Nagisa give?"

"What kind of order would I give?" Nagisa asked himself.

"Sensei, is it possible to pass the throne to someone else?"

WHAT

His classmates stared at him in wonder.

Oh come on, everyone has been fighting over to be the king yet Nagisa just wants it to give up just like that? What a waste!

"You may, Nagisa-kun if that's what you want to order," Koro-sensei replied.

His classmates gave him a meaningful look as if they were begging him to pass the order to one of them instead. He knew very well that his classmates are up to something no good.

"Say, Nagisa-kun, why not start a contest?" Karma suggested.

In a matter of seconds, Nagisa's expression changed. He doesn't know what to order them but he knew himself that the expressions his classmates gave him were interesting enough to play along with.

"All numbers except for what Koro-sensei is holding, must make an attempt to make Koro-sensei surrender and dance. Whoever wins shall be the next king regardless of the result for the next draw," he said.

Karma saw what Nagisa is trying to do here.

Smart move.

This game can really come in handy in terms of assassination. While his classmates were distracting their teacher, some can actually sneak in and try to do an assassination attempt instead.

How clever.

Koro-sensei stood still and composed himself. He made sure that he wouldn't budge nor even surrender to any of his students. Call him kill-joy but he absolutely didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his class. _Though he had been unconsciously doing that ever since._

One by one they precede to nudge their teacher. Some saw the chance and tried to stabbed him while they're at it.

"Koro-sensei, please dance, I'm going to treat you a lot of sweets later!" Kataoka bribed.

"I'm going to cook for you!" Hara offered.

"Sensei, I have new porno magazines and most of them features girls with huge boobs from cups C to F!"

"Oy octopus, we are willing to serve you after this," Terasaka and his gang offered.

Koro-sensei tried to control himself from the the temptation his class is giving.

The orders continue to pursue him until Nagisa grabbed the chance to fire a rifle while he's not looking.

In the end, everyone failed.

Koro-sensei kept on running from time to time and dodge most of the attacks until the whole class were worm out.

That was tiring not to mention, so close.

"How bold of you, Nagisa-kun! Full points for giving out such an order! However, it seems like none of you managed to get through. Nurufufufu~" Koro-sensei said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A CHEATER AS ALWAYS!"

"THAT'S UNFAIR OF YOU, KORO-SENSEI!"

They compalined.

"Nyuya?! Class, please settle down!"

The cup was passed, everyone was so disappointed that they missed their free chance.

Too tired to think and even move, Nakamura just lazily raised her hand and declared that she is the king.

After such a tiring activity, they deserve to take a breath and do something less hassle for a while at least.

"Number 14, please fit number 24 and number 8 together inside Koro-sensei's shirt," she commanded handing out a big PE shirt with "sensei" tag written on it.

"W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT NAKAMURA-SAN?!"

Nakumura stuck her tongue out and continued,

"You two are stucked like that until the next round, got it? Number 14, please watch over them!"

Kataoka grabbed the shirt from Nakamura and was surprised when both Maehara and Isogai stepped out. _Well the three of them are now._

Isogai and Maehara looked at eachother jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" They reacted in unison. Kataoka sighed and face palmed.

The duo had no choice but to sit back to back as Kataoka wraps them inside the shirt.

"Why are we stucked like this again?" Isogai asked.

"I don't have an idea either,"

She stared at them in disbelief.

"...it could have been me though," Kataoka told herself.

"Kataoka-san is definitely jealous" the girls muttered.

"I-I am not!" The mentioned girl defended.

Much to Koro-sensei's surprise, the class still continues to play and even initiated to pass the cup around and draw.

They were so close and they don't want to give up just yet.

"Yaaaay!" Kayano jumped and showed the class the piece of paper she is holding. She's the king now.

"Oh, Koro-sensei, do you have any sweets left?" Kayano asked. Their teacher nodded and handed her a pack of big marshmallows.

A smile formed in her face as she accepted the pack of marshmallows.

What is it this time?


	7. PART 6

**PART 6**

* * *

"Oh, Koro-sensei, do you have any sweets left?" Kayano asked. Their teacher nodded and handed a pack of big marshmallows.

"These are the only sweets I have for now, Kayano-san!" Her eyes glistened and cheerfully accepts the pack of sweets.

"Alright! Number 1 will have to do the chubby bunny except number 5 will be the one feeding him or her!" she beamed.

A snap was heard and all gazes shifted to Karma who was frowning. Apparently, he's the one who got the number 1. He tried to gain his composure but he couldn't deny the fact that he was annoyed with the looks Terasaka and Nakamura is giving.

"HAH, SERVES YOU RIGHT, KARMA!" Terasaka yelled.

They're teasing him and this isn't what supposed to happen. The confused looks of his classmates slowly turned into a sly grin much to his surprise.

This is the first time Karma will be doing something interesting, wouldn't that be fun?

While they were busy teasing and forcing Karma, Okuda on the other hand was shyly tugging Kayano's sleeves.

"Kayano-san..." Finding the right words to tell her, Okuda just handed her a piece of paper with the number five written on it.

"It's Karma-kun, there's certainly nothing wrong with that, we're close friends, we're partners even!" She thought. Encouraging herself to do her best to remain calm as much as possible.

Kayano gasped and accidentally dragged Okuda to Karma due to her excitement.

"Number 5 is ready! Karma-kun hurry now, Okuda-chan is waiting!" Karma shifted his gaze and look straight into her amethyst eyes. Right now he can tell, Okuda seemed to feel somewhat uneasy about the idea yet she is just trying to hide it. Unbeknownst to the girl, he can actually read her easily.

They're known to be as one of the class's close assassination partners, what else could wrong?

They're used to eachother's company, they've been making chloroforms ever since they started interacting so why be so shy about it? They're just going to do a chubby bunny too. Unless there's something else.

The both of them were aware on how chubby bunny goes and even though they're really close to eachother, this is in fact the first time that they will actually do something really embarrassing, for them, in front of the whole class.

Karma gulped and gave Okuda a reassuring smile which made the girl calm her uneasiness.

"Don't worry Okuda-san, we can always have our revenge," they can imagine his devil horns showing with his sharp fangs glistening. He looks so determined now to start a new prank anytime soon.

Okuda laughed and opened the packet of marshmallows. Karma opened his mouth and winked. She gave him his first marshmallow and recited,

"1 chubby bunny,"

Four more marshmallows followed yet the two of them still looks so calm.

How can they look so casual?

Kayano and Kurahashi was staring at the two as if they're watching a romantic drama or something.

"I can see sparkles everywhere!" Yada commented. The other girls nodded in agreement. Okuda is so precious, they thought.

The boys on the other hand couldn't feel but to get somewhat jealous. They're a match that no one needs to be making but why does seeing this kind of scene makes them agree on the two's partnership?

"...it still creeps me out the fact that they look good together," Maehara commented.

Koro-sensei was so pleased with the sight, he secretly scribbled some stuff in his notebook or so he thought, for it didn't escape Nagisa's gazes.

"He's still at it with his juicy gossips," Nagisa thought.

"10 chubby bunnies," Karma mumbled. Okuda noticed that he is starting to have a difficulty in speaking but Karma insisted her to give him more. If it's Okuda feeding him, what more could he ask for?

"Karma-kun, are you sure?"

His mouth is now bloated and he is trying his hardest to remain calm and hide his embarrassment.

"We can stop now if you want," Okuda is now worried of him. She grabbed her handkerchief and wipes the sweat bullets streaming down Karma's face which made the red head fluster.

"Okuda-san!" He mumbled. He musn't get distracted but with the idea of Okuda being worried about just makes his heart flutter.

Nakamura, Terasaka and Maehara started to cackle and made Karma shoot darts at him. The three are laughing upon seeing the red head's marshmallow stuffed face.

"What's wrong Karma? Aren't you giving up yet?" Terasaka teased.

Annoyed, Karma grabbed Okuda's hand and signaled her to feed him some more. The petite girl nodded and precede to give Karma three more marshmallows. Okuda smiled and was mentally cheering for him.

When Karma was about to eat the fifteenth, he suddenly felt one of the marshmallows in his mouth sliding down his throat which gave him the difficulty to breathe. Okuda started panicking upon seeing him in such a state so she ran to grab her water bottle to let him drink. He tries to chew and swallows the marshmallow as fast as he can

Karma immediately drank Okuda's water and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok now, Karma-kun?"

"Yeah." He gave the girl a reassuring smile and unconsciously tries to avoid her gaze after. He got to admit, that made him feel embarrassed.

"I'm relieved!" She beamed.

"Goddammit, you two" the class thought as they stare at them with envy.

"Enough with the marshmallow fluff, let's move on to the next round, I'm dying to be the king!" Both Maehara and Terasaka reacted unison.

A good way to ruin the mood.

"You two were just jealous!" The girls remarked.

"So for the record, Karma-kun had fourteen marshmallows!" Kayano exclaimed.

"I'm going to record it for the next time for us to play" Ritsu took note of it.

"If they weren't big enough, I could have gone for more," Karma said. But the truth is, he could actually go for more regardless of the marshmallow's size, it's just that he got distracted from Okuda whose smile is sweeter and a face fluffier than a marshmallow.

Okuda sighed and drank some water to relieve herself. She swore she was so worried when she saw Karma choking. It was a good thing she managed to offer him help before anything else could happen.

The cup was once again passed around and they arrived with Sugino as the king.

Meanwhile, at the faculty, Irina and Karasuma swore that they were hearing some screams and cracking sounds coming from the classroom so they decided to go and check what on earth is happening with the class.

"Hey, what's the fuss about?" Irina arrived together with Karasuma. Upon arriving, a baseball was about to hit Irina but the good thing is that Karasuma managed to catch it before it reaches them.

"Karasuma-sensei... Bitch-sensei..."

Class E stared at eachother for a matter of seconds and soon shifted their gaze to the octopus.

Green stripes appeared on Koro-sensei's face and flicks his tentacles towards his co-teachers.

"HEYYY-"

* * *

A/N: TOO MUCH ON THE KARUMANA PART, IT EVEN CONSUMED THIS PART OF THE STORY, I KNOW- you can scold me for this. Though here's a random trivia, this is actually the reason why I wrote this fic. You can actually tell how much I like this pair based on the other stories I've written. This scene has been planned in my head all along hahaha! Don't worry, I will try to highlight more of the other pairs in the latter chapters, if there will still be more since I'm close to the ending hahaha! I would love to play with them even more so who knows if I will make another fic similar to this concept soon? I will give my best to make it a fun ending, I won't let your reviews, suggestions and subscriptions to waste. Once again, Thank you so much!

PS: I support all hetero, yaoi and yuri ships in this series, not just KaruMana, don't worry, you know what to expect from me soon in my future works. Will post 'em as soon as I can as well.

Another PS: Okuda's water bottle. Karma. Okuda. Karma. Okuda. You can thank me later mwehehehe

Shoutout to FandomSupporter15 hi there! I was smiling when I read your latest review, funny how I was about to post parts 5 and 6 when I saw that one. It's almost similar to what I did that's why I couldn't stop laughing. What a great timing! At least I want to know if what I did on the Nagisa as the king on part 5 was satisfying enough for you to be considered as a competition though. Hehehe. Thank you once again! And yes, I hope I didn't disappoint you. I really like the timing of your review hahaha!


	8. PART 7

**_PART 7_**

* * *

The two other teachers noticed that the class seemed to be having a riot but when they attempted to stop them, they got dragged in and became a part of their "game" by force.

A dark aura surrounded the whole classroom and filled the atmosphere with tension.

Irina is biting her lower lip and beside her is Karasuma who is impatient _and obviously looks forced_ drew pieces of paper with the rest of the class.

"How does this thing work again?" Irina asked.

"Each of us will pick a piece of paper and whoever gets the one marked as the king, he or she will give an order to anyone of the participants by giving out a number," Kataoka explained.

"Plus, the king's orders are absolute. No one is allowed to defy it unless the king orders it himself!" Koro-sensei followed enthusiastically.

A smirk formed on Irina's lips. Looks like she's willing to play. She unfolded the piece of paper she's holding thus finding out that she was the king for this round.

"Oh! I'm the king! Karasuma, look, I got the king!" She joyfully showed him the piece of paper she's holding as if she was a child. Karasuma just let out a sigh and face palmed for her childish act.

How did she became a "professional" assassin again?

"Very well then, Irina-sensei, what would you like to order?"

The students gawked. They knew very well that Irina must have been up to something quite unpleasant, to put it all up, really disturbing.

She stucked her tongue out and flipped her hair.

"Kiss me, Karasuma"

"THAT'S NOT DEFINITELY HOW THIS GAME WORKS!" They all reacted.

"What? The king's orders are absolute, right?" She pouted. Karasuma immediately pinched her ear lobe and scolded her.

"Don't you dare say such improper things in front of your students!" He scolded.

"Owww, owww~ I'm just joking okay? Please stop that!" She pleaded. She may be joking but jokes were half meant.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Karasuma fixed his tie and stood up but before he got to the door, he saw Koro-sensei and some of his students blocking the exit.

"That's unfair, Karasuma-sensei, we already drew papers, it would be sad if we would be incomplete!"

"That's right, Karasuma-sensei, please stay with us for a while!"

The ever stern Karasuma Tadaomi sighed once again. As if he had a choice.

Their faces brighten when they saw Karasuma sitting back to his previous post thus joining the game.

"Don't you better do anything irrelevantly stupid," he warned.

Little did he know, that's what has been happening even before he came in.

"Bitch-sensei, your order!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YAH BRATS TO REFRAIN FROM CALLING ME THAT?!" She taunted. Irina cleared her throat and said,

"I'm serious about the kiss. Except numbers 25 and 3 will be doing it."

How can she look so calm when the people around her look so disgusted?

What do you expect from a bitch anyway?

She noticed that Karasuma was about to scold her once again but she placed her finger tip to seal his lips and defended himself,

"Take this as an activity for my class. I am teaching you the art of seduction after all and I want to know how far my students have learned from this, by that, you know what kind of a kiss it is."

"Who is number 3?" Yada asked showing the paper she's holding with a number 25 written on it.

Kataoka raised her hand and told them that she has the number 3.

Irina was quite surprise with the result. Yada is known to be one of the students who excels the most in her class and now, she has Kataoka with her the class representative who always do her best to excel and become a responsible student she is. Well if Bitch-sensei was amused, someone isn't.

Beside him, Maehara saw Isogai fidgeting, sweatdropping, acting not like what he normally does.

"Isogai.." He called. Isogai bit his finger nails and silently sobbed.

"I-I can't bear to watch this..." He murmured. Maehara knew that his best friend was jealous. As great pals, they knew eachother's secrets especially Isogai's secret crush on Kataoka but based on the situation right now, he knows that deep inside his best friend is being torn into pieces.

"Hang in there, man, you will get your chance soon" he comforted.

"I want to pretend that this isn't happening at all," Isogai prayed. He isn't mad or anything but he admits that he has this weird feeling that he is envious of Yada being able to kiss his long time crush Kataoka.

Meanwhile on the two girls, Yada just gave Kataoka an apologetic look.

"...are we really sure about this?"

"Kataoka-san..."

Kataoka closed her eyes tight shut declaring that she is willing to submit. She nodded and trembled as Yada's face went near hers. Slowly she felt something soft planted on her lips making her feel so feverish.

Some of their classmates stared awkwardly with Isogai facing the wall against them silently weeping with Maehara comforting him.

Wow, this is the first time they say the ikemen at such a state. Good thing Kataoka's eyes were closed or else she would figure out that Isogai was crying because of that dare.

In a matter of seconds, the kiss was finished and Kataoka was feeling dizzy and almost knocked out dead.

"Impressive!" Irina commented. She was so amazed. Yada Touka was indeed one of her masterpieces! Though in spite of that, the whole class was just glaring at her. Even though they're fine with doing ridiculous stuff, it was kind off overboard to be very honest.

"She's a bitch alright," they remarked.

"WHAT?!"

Karasuma closed his eyes and pondered. This class really is something.

"That was very bold of you, Yada-san!" Kurahashi praised.

"I just followed what bitch-sensei taught us, that's nothing special."

Meanwhile, the boys saw Isogai and comforted him,

"It's over now, Isogai-kun" they tried to cheer him up but it seems like the ikemen is not in the mood.

"There, there," Maehara patted his back and sighed.

When Kataoka finally woke up, she saw the boys circling around Isogai and wondered,

"Huh? What's happening?"

"Kataoka-san!" Isogai was shocked. He immediately fixed himself and smiled. _A fake one as what his classmates observed._

They left the two talking and gathered the pieces of paper for another round.

"Look at those two..." Maehara whispered. He saw Okano and tapped her shoulder

"Hey, Okano, what to do the same thing?" Okano blushed upon hearing what he said and slapped him.

 _He never learn didn't he?_

Few more rounds went on and surprisingly, Karasuma decided to play along. He may not have picked either as the king or the "victim" yet, but he sure was drawing papers together with the class.

Hara ordered Kimura, Mimura and Muramatsu to tell them about the most embarrassing moments in life _which they all answered that the most embarrassing moment they had in life is actually ever since they agreed to play this ridiculous game._

"Now tell me, who wouldn't be scarred for life because of this freaking game, huh?"

Muramatsu has a point, they thought.

Who wouldn't?

Kanzaki had to order Karma and Chiba to defeat her in a certain game and ends up winning against them, _much to trample down Karma's pride as the best in class even making him question his own skills as a gamer. Since he was often seen playing with his 3DS too._

"Karma-kun, are you alright?" Nagisa asked. There they saw Karma sitting at a corner while nail biting.

The ever so competent Akabane Karma lost to Class E's princess slash gamer goddess really is something new. Who wouldn't feel bad right? Especially when you're just like the _almost perfect_ at everything Karma?

Some of his classmates saw it as an opportunity to at least figure out something he is not that good or maybe because is just more skilled than him.

Koro-sensei on the other hand was secretly laughing at the poor child. What a bully.

Hayami as the next king, had to challenge Ritsu, Fuwa, Isogai and Sugaya into knocking the cans from the inside she and Chiba were usually practicing with during PE. Basically who ever knocks most of them, will receive an immunity and seriously made the whole class shocked and feel envious. By the end of the game, Ritsu won _because of course, why wouldn't she right?_ Thus gaining the immunity to be saved from the king's orders til the next two rounds of the game.

"Yay, I'm saved!" For an AI, Ritsu is displaying quite an amount of joy now.

"Man, I want that immunity so bad!" Fuwa huffed. Hayami was actually kind enough to give out a certain order but it seems like luck wasn't on their side, Ritsu got along with them and won instead.

"Next to Hayami-san and Chiba-kun, Ritsu is the only one capable at shooting with that range."

"Of course it will automatically Ritsu, she's an AI!" Isogai surrendered. It was hopeless to fight against Ritsu, you know?

Like what Sugaya said, aside from the duo, Ritsu's the next best sharp shooter in class. Shooting their target that is outside the classroom, Karasuma was impressed with that kind of order. It's definitely something that Hayami must have got from his PE classes.

The cup was passed around once more. Each of the participants unfolded the pieces of paper they're holding but none of them seemed to possess the paper with marked the King. All eyes moved to Karasuma who hasn't moved an inch, not even having to unfold the piece of paper he's holding.

"Karasuma-sensei..." They called.

Karasuma didn't even flinched and spoke.

* * *

A/N: told you guys I support yuri pairs haha! I can't remember if it was romantically but the official character relationship guide did said that Yada looks at Kataoka in a special way plus I've seen some memes and fan arts saying that Yada x Kataoka is a thing so I tried to play with these two. Plus I also included the thing were in Yada is considered as Irina's masterpiece. Too bad for Isogai tho. I'm sorry IsoMegu fans- I am reserving something more special for them for me to highlight that pair here.

PS: Irina's a bitch, we all know that ROFL


End file.
